Breaking emotions
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Naruto meets the woman he has always wanted to meet, ever since he had seen her, days before she died... now, thrown back in time, he meets her... with dangerous consequences... ONESHOT


**Breaking emotions…**

Disclaimer: It sprang up in my mind after I wrote my Naruto / Mikoto on Adult fanfiction…

I don't own Naruto… though I like the pairings MY way…

----- ---

He looked at the beauty that was currently looking at him with a deer caught in headlights look. "Didn't expect me to get in, did you?" he had fallen in love with her at first sight, when he had met her, fifteen years ago, when he was just a 5 year old… she had treated him nicely, the feeling of hatred not hanging around her like a thick shroud, making it impossible for him to breathe, but instead she radiated calm. He looked at her with his eyes looking deep into her Sharingan, which she kept activated at all times. She was 19, he was 20…

He had been sent back in time at the tender age of 19, when Akatsuki had tried to extract his biju, after capturing him after a very long and hard battle… he hadn't known that there would be some way to reverse all the damage done, but Kyuubi had sent him back into the past, with the orders to make sure that he gets a mate and have children, then had bequeathed his entire chakra supply unto him, leaving him with a gigantic amount of chakra. He looked at Mikoto with his blood red eyes, the bath-house of the Uchiha being freely accessible to him, since he had good shinobi skills, and was able to avoid a few of the Uchiha.

"Kazama-kun…" she said, looking at him and he smiled softly; "Hai, Mikoto-chan?" Mikoto looked down at the floor and said; "Don't look at me…" Naruto shook his head and said: "I can't stop looking at you, my pretty flower… You're the one that makes the passion within my black heart inflame…" she looked up towards him, a blush on her face and he smiled softly; "Don't worry, I'll be gone soon anyways…"

She nodded, looking at him with a slightly dreamy look on her face, and he made a few hand seals, a cloud of smoke enveloping him and transforming him into a busty female version of himself, making her look at him with a small amount of surprise in her eyes. "Why don't I join you for a few moments, Mikoto-chan?"

She nodded and made some space for him, as he sunk into the water, looking at her for a few moments and then slowly stroked her cheek, stroking her hair afterwards, before moving on to touch her breasts, even though he barely paid any attention to them. He kissed her neck softly and whispered: "I'll love you forever, my angel…"

She had turned red as she had felt his lips on her neck, the feeling of them making her blush even harder then before, before she looked at him, the whisker-marked scars on his face looking slightly out of place due to the black hair that he had henge'd in place. He looked at her with his love burning in his eyes, and then sighed and said: "Do you want me to predict the future for you?"

She blinked and said; "Yes please..." Naruto smiled softly and then said: "You'll give birth to two boys in a few years, the older one being 5 years older then his little brother. The older one, you will name Itachi, the younger Sasuke. Itachi will grow up to be cold, while Sasuke will act normal. Then, after a few days past his 13th birthday, he'll be promoted to ANBU captain, then will kill the Uchiha clan… All of this must happen, it can't be changed or my entire future will be shattered."

"You're from the future?" she asked, and he nodded; "I'll be born about 8 years from now… I've loved you since I met you on the market, where you were the first to make sure that there would be no more people beating me for what was inside of me…" she looked at him strangely and he elaborated: "A Demon was imprisoned within me, and Konoha took out their anger at me for it…"

She looked at him with an aghast look on her face and then looked at him and said; "So sad… I know I'm supposed to marry whoever the clan tell me to, but I want to feel close to you now…" Naruto nodded and said: "Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked, making her blush and stammer: "Y-y-yes, Naruto-kun…"

And so they made love… or sex, or whatever you want to call it… three months later, she was officially the bride of Uchiha Fugaku, but she continued seeing him in secret, him inviting her over for tea with her husband a few times, just growing a semi-friendly relationship with Fugaku, who had seen that there was a friendly connection between his wife and the man known as Kazama Naruto.

Eventually, Itachi was born, Naruto's son through the last bit of love-making, which had ended in her pregnancy… when Naruto saw the child, he could not help but grin as the child bore the same defiant grin that he usually wore, even though there wasn't much point in using it but to intimidate people.

He then left the village, giving Mikoto the advice to breed another son with her husband…

And that is why Itachi was considerably more powerful then Sasuke, and most probably will ever be: Uzumaki Naruto was his father… Uchiha Fugaku's offspring, Sasuke could never compare…

--- --- ---

Just had to get this off my chest… school is killing me at the time, even though it is supposed to be just as hard… the original idea for this was to be a accompanying chapter, but it got warped a bit due to a small problem I had with my computer… a new sex scene is up in my collection, one i think you'd like... i hope that you will like it, of course..

Just review it and tell me if you like…

SO, REVIEW!


End file.
